The Melee
by the-real-jared-kleinman
Summary: As the criminal underworld struggles to cope with Kingpin's new power, Izuku Midoriya conspires with Shouto Todoroki to recruit others to their cause- starting with Izuku's childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou.-Villain AU in which Izuku seeks to convert Class 1A (minus mineta bc he doesn't exist on this christian minecraft server) to his cause- Controlling the criminal underworld.


"I got the papers, Kingpin. Which one do you want first?" he asked, placing the papers on the table in front of his master's chair.

"This one." Kingpin said, stabbing a scalpel into a picture of a blond boy, with red eyes staring angrily into the camera. "Can you get him, Shouto?"

Shouto scoffed. "Of course I can. Anyone else in particular?"

"All of them."

* * *

"W-what? Where am I?! What's going on?!" he shouted, struggling in his heavy bonds. There was concrete encasing his hands, promising pain if he tried to use his explosions.

"Calm down, Kacchan, violence and threats won't help you much. You're here because I want to offer you something. If you say no, you go free, no tricks." said a familiar voice from behind him, but he couldn't quite place it.

The person whom the voice belonged to walked around to where he could see them.

"Deku? Y-you?! But why-"

"Why did I kidnap you? Why am I here instead of being a useless nobody? That's easy. I'm here because I rejected my destiny of being useless, and decided to change the way hero society works, how people are considered weak because they haven't been born with power. I kidnapped you because I'd like your help, and I think you'll give it to me." Deku responded, spreading his bandaged arms wide.

"Why should I?" he snarled.

"Because, Kacchan... you could become the best, like this."

And just like that, Deku was gone again.

A few minutes after Deku left, another man walked in, and he vaguely recognized them from a TV special several months ago.

"Shouto Todoroki? The missing son of the number two hero?" he mumbled under his breath.

"I ran away. There's lots you don't know about him." Todoroki answered. "Bakugou, Kingpin sent me in to care for you, keep you entertained until you give us your answer."

"Gee, thanks, fucker. What do I get if I join you chucklefucks. Deku said I could be the best, but that doesn't mean a whole lot." he scoffed, eyeing up the other male.

"Complete freedom. You can do whatever you want, Bakugou." Todoroki sighed, tilting his head up and resting it on the concrete wall. "We plan to become the most feared in the criminal world, run everything. That way, we can control crime, fix it so that heroes can't be corrupt anymore."

"Corrupt?"

"My father, Endeavor, for example. He's the number two hero, yeah? With the highest criminal arrest rate?"

"Yeah..."

"He also has the highest casualty rate, for both villains and civilians. He once raped a thirteen year old to create the 'perfect heir' to continue his legacy. She died of miscarriage. He regularly beat and raped my mother, she produced a total of six children before he finally beat her to death because I developed my Quirk, a 'perfect mix' of ice and fire. He regularly abused both of my older brothers as well as myself, calling it training. In an effort to stop a training session, my brother Touya challenged Endeavor to a fight, and Endeavor pushed him so hard he nearly completely cremated himself. My whole family believed he was dead. He now had horrible scars on his arms, face, back, and neck. When I was six, he poured boiling water onto me, because I wouldn't use my fire to fight him. He once tried to rape his own daughter, because she was Quirkless, and he would have succeeded if I hadn't broke it up instead. Need I go on?"

Bakugou shivered, and not just because of the frost slowly creeping across the walls and floor from Todoroki's leg.

 _'Why is he so... emotionless about this?'_

"Hey, half-half fucker, can... Can I kill people? Like actually kill them, not just threaten to or slightly maim them."

"Yeah. But not civilians that haven't done wrong by another. We don't hurt the innocent."

"Great. So, what, are you guys vigilantes or some shit?"

"You could say that."

Bakugou could feel a feral grin spread across his face, and he exploded the concrete cuffs around his hands.

"I'll do it."

"Did he choose?" Kingpin asked.

"Yeah, I fucking chose, Izuku. I'll go with you." Bakugou pushed past Todoroki, staring into Izuku's shining green eyes.

"I'm so glad, Katsu. Let's get to work." Izuku spun on his heel, his fluffy green hair tousled by the sudden movement. "First order of business. There's been a new drug on the black market, called Kouzan. It's too addictive, and the people on it are prone to reckless behavior, but the police force has become too small for the resources necessary, so they can't do much."

"Who's distributing it?" Todoroki asked, speed walking to catch up to his leader.

"The Sins." Izuku replied, not slowing.

Bakugou caught up with them as well. "I never heard of them, have they not made themselves public like you guys?"

"You catch on quickly." Izuku remarked. He stepped sharply around a corner, and paced in front of a blank wall three times, said wall sliding open seconds after he stopped.

"Welcome," Izuku said, spreading his arms in front of the massive room and turning to face Bakugou. "to the Melee."


End file.
